Pokemon: The Milky Way Series Book 1
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The magnificent creatures called Pokemon have appeared in the Milky Way. It is unsure why this is but it hasn't caused any negtive affects. William Doty and his friends take this opportunity to train these creatures and battle their way through school and bring down evil from destroying what they love.


_The Milky Way Dimension_

By Will Doty

2014

Authors note: My Idea for this story is because my love for Pokemon. Every morning as a kid I would get up and watch it. It was awesome until I got into Magic the Gathering. But even today I still think summoning creatures by your side to fight for you is just awesome. So I decided to write my life into a fantasy less gruesome than a zombie apocalypse. So plz enjoy the story

Prologue

"Hey Grandpa, could you read another story?" said a young boy.

"Why sure," said the old man.

A Plusle and Minun ran into the room from the kitchen. I guess they wanted to hear the story too.

"Let's begin. This is the story of another world filled with living Pokemon. A world where there is no Team Rocket or Magma. A world where more people use Pokemon for evil deeds. A world where Pokemon are used in wars. This is the story of a young man named William J Doty in the Milky Way Dimension.

 **Chapter 1- Blazed Decisions**

"Come on, Charlie, you can't possibly think you can defeat me," said William.

"I don't know Doty, anything is possible. Let's begin, shall we?" said Charlie.

It was the last day of school and William was about to have his final battle of the school year. All of his friends were gathered around to see Will win or lose.

"The battle between Doty and Charlie is about to start... so let's do this," said Nate who was judging.

"Blaziken come on out," said William. He threw a red and white ball and out popped a red bird-like creature. The creature said it's name when it came out of the ball.

"Reuniclus, stand by for battle," said Charlie. A blob looking creature came out of Charlie's pokeball.

"A psychic type," said William.

"Yes, which your Blaziken is weak against," said Charlie.

"We'll see," said William.

 _Blaziken_

 _Vs_

 _Reuniclus_

"Reuniclus! Dizzy punch," said Charlie. The blob like creature ran towards Blaziken with a glowing fist.

"Blaziken! Dodge the attack by jumping into the air then use overheat," said William. The red bird jumped into the air then bright orange fire came out of it's mouth towards Reuniclus.

"Dodge it! Then use Psychic to hold Blaziken in the air," said Charlie. Blaziken was being held in mid air.

"Blaziken!" cried William.

"Now throw Blaziken into the ground!" said Charlie.

Reuniclus used it's power to throw Blaziken into the ground. Blaziken was hurt badly.

"Get up Blaziken!" cried William.

"I don't think so! Reuniclus! Hyper beam!" yelled Charlie. Blaziken was hit and knocked out by a powerful beam of light.

"Shit," said William.

"Blaziken is unable to battle; Reuniclus is the winner," said Nate.

"Round two, Charlie?" asked William.

"Why not," said Charlie.

"You can do it Doty!" shouted William's friends.

"Mew Mew," said a Mew being held by William's friend, Brenda.

"Haunter, I choose you," said William as he threw another pokeball, but this time a purple ghost came out.

"Begin!" shouted Nate

 _Haunter_

 _Vs_

 _Reuniclus_

"Haunter! Use shadow punch one after the other!" cried William.

Charlie's Reuniclus was hit by several powerful ghastly punches.

"Hang in there," said Charlie.

"Now finish this up with shadow ball!" said William to his Pokemon.

A glowing purple ball blasted out of Haunter's hands and hit Reuniclus. Charlie's Pokemon fainted.

"Reuniclus is unable to fight; Haunter is the winner," said Nate.

"Yes! Way to go Haunter!" said William.

"Haunter!" it said as it smiled.

"I'm not done yet, Doty," said Charlie.

"Oh I know," said William."Tropius, it's your turn," said Charlie. This time Charlie summoned a green and tan dinosaur with leaf wings and a banana beard from a pokeball.

"Let's go," said Nate.

 _Haunter_

 _vs_

 _Tropius_

"Tropius, fly up into the air and use gust!" said Charlie. Tropius flew up into the air and blew a big gust of wind with its wings toward Haunter.

"Haunter, use substitute. Quickly!" said William. A fake Haunter was hit with gust instead of the real one.

"Oh no!" cried the crowd.

"Now Haunter, use thunderbolt!" shouted William.

"What!?" said Charlie.

Tropius was hit by a bolt of lightning that came out of Haunter's hand. Tropius came crashing down.

"Get up Tropius!" cried Charlie. Troupis could barely stand.

"Now finish this with fire punch," said William.

Haunter's hand began to glow orange with flames. Haunter hit Troupis with it's glowing fist. It was super effective; Troupis fainted.

"Troupis is down; Haunter is the winner. The victory goes to Doty," said Nate.

"Hell yeah!" screamed William.

"Troupis, return. Well played," said Charlie.

"Thank you," said William.

Then a tall figure appeared with a large red M on his shirt.

"You there...William is it?" said the figure.

"Actually, it's Doty, but yes. Can I help you?" said William.

"My name is Chris and I challenge you to a full six Pokemon battle," said Chris.

"I accept your challenge, but it's going to have to be later," said William.

Chris gave William a piece of paper with a notes.

"You will meet me at this time and this location alone," said Chris.

"Very well," said William.

"I look forward to our battle," said Chris. Then he jumped on the back of a large metal bird and flew off.

"Who was that guy?" asked William.

"Let's find out," said Brenda.

 **Chapter 2- The Meteor and Team Meanies**

"It says here that Chris Mandel is part of a group called Team Meanies," said Abbie looking up info on the computer.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Nate.

"I think it would sound better if it was Team A**holes," said William.

"GRRR...WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS AND NOT PICK A DIFFERENT NAME FOR A POSSIBLE GROUP OF BAD GUYS!" yelled Abbie.

"Relax, we were only joking," said Nate.

"Yeah, calm down Abbie...but seriously, they should pick a different name," said William.

"It says here they kidnap Pokemon and some reports say the have killed some," said Brenda.

"You have got to be kidding me," said William.

"Now that's some a**hole behavior," said Nate.

"Going to meet Chris might be a trap!" said William.

"Well then you better be prepared," said Nate.

"Right," said William.

Then there was a loud explosion and everyone ran outside to see what was going on. There was smoke coming from a nearby forest.

"Let's go check it out," said William.

"Agreed," said Nate and Brenda.

"Rapidash, I need you!" shouted William as he threw a pokeball. Out popped a fiery horse. William jumped on its back.

"Let's go, Rapidash. That way," said William pointing to the smoke in the distance.

The flaming horse took off towards the smoke. Mew also followed William and Rapidash.

"Let's follow, too," said Nate.

"Ok," said Brenda.

"Pidgeot, I need your wings," said Nate throwing his pokeball. Out popped a giant bird. Nate and Brenda jumped on it's back and flew off towards the smoke.

Watching from a distance...

"William and his friends look powerful," said a Team Meanie grunt.

"They will only be a nuisance. Once we capture that Mew no one will be able to stop us," said Team Meanie Boss, John.  
"John, come in," said Chris on a radio

"Go head," said John.

"I'm heading to the crash site now," said Chris.

"Be careful. William and his friends are heading there as well," said John.

"I will deal with his friends for now," said Chris.

"Very well. I'm heading there also. Don't fail me," said John.

"Yes Sir," said Chris.

Back in the forest...

William had arrived at the meteorite to see a horde of black symbols with eyes surrounding the rock.

"The rock... its attracting the Unown," said William.

"Thank you for locating the rock for us," said a man floating above William on a hover scooter with a fat purple ghost and a tall, pink and white thing at his side. An Ekans was on the man's shoulder.

"You must be the leader of Team Meanies," said William.

"Yes, I am Jonathan, leader of Team Meanies," said the man.

"You know that's a stupid name," said William.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway we will be taking a sample of that rock now, but that's not all we want," said John

"What do you want?" asked William.

"We want Mew," said John

"Not a chance," said William.

"You don't even know why we want Mew," said John

"Its probably for something evil, but tell me anyway," said William.

"I will, but first a little history lesson. Do you know why Pokemon exist in this world?" said John.

"No, I haven't thought of it," said William.

"Well, its because a long time ago a group called Team Fusion messed with time and space using the legendary Dragon Pokemon; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina," said John.

"Really?" said William.

"Yes. They merged this world with the main Pokemon world. Magical essences turned the all non human species into Pokemon. The magic also created the non animal Pokemon in this world. With Mew I can travel to the main Pokemon world and I will rule this world and that world!" shouted John.

"That's not going to happen!" said William.

"We will see about that! Gengar and Medicham, retrieve Mew," said John. The two Pokemon went after Mew.

"I don't think so! Rapidash use..." said William.

"Gengar and Medicham, use Psychic," said John. William and his Pokemon were picked up by Gengar and Medicham's power.

"Mew, use teleport and get out of here!" cried William. Mew vanished.

"What?! Grrr," said John.

Then...

"Gardevoir, shadow ball," said a girl's voice.

"Pidgeot, wing attack," said boy's voice.

A purple ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit Gangar in the face and a Pidgeot with glowing wings hit Medicham. William and Rapidash were released and they fell to the ground. William looked up to see Nate, Brenda and Gardevoir; a tall white creature with green hair, standing on a tree branch.

"Hey you guys! Glad you came," said William.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," said Nate.

"We can't stay here. We saw Chris heading this way. There is a cave near by. We should head there," said Brenda.

"Right! Yamask, come out and use haze," said William. A small black figure with red eyes holding a mask with it's tail appeared out of it's ball.

"Yamask,"it said. Then a thick black fog came out of it's mouth and covered the area. The enemy was blinded.

"Let's go," said William. Brenda and Nate nodded.

"Gardevoir, return!" said Brenda.

"Pidgeot, return!" said Nate. The two pokemon returned back into their pokeballs. Everyone ran to the cave and went inside. Chris, John's right hand man, arrived at the scene with a four foot poisonous frog named Toxicroak.

"Chris, block those kids!" said John. Chris nodded.

"Toxicroak, help me block those kids...use rock tomb," said Chris. The four foot frog made giant rocks appear out of the sky and land in front of the cave.

"Ha, ha, that should keep those kids away while we find Mew," said John.

 **Chapter 3- Trapped!**

"F**k, they trapped us in this cave," said William.

"Not even our Pokemon could break out of this," said Nate.

"Now what?" asked Brenda.

"Let's see where this cave goes," said Nate.

Everyone went deeper into the cave.

"Yamask," said Yamask.

"Oh, Yamask, I forgot you were out here," said William.

We stopped at a big opening in the cave. There was a tall dark figure standing in front of us.

"Um, what is that?" asked Nate.

"Lampent, come out and use flash!" said William. A black lamp with eyes and a purple flame came out of a pokeball. The creature's flame grew brighter and revealed what was in front of the friends.

"RAWR!" roared a Tyranitar.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Nate and Brenda. Yamask and Lampent also freaked out and everyone ran behind a rock except for William.

"What the heck?" said William.

"You deal with it, Doty!" said Brenda.

"Yeah," said Nate.

"Fine...Blaziken, I need your help!" said William. Blaziken appeared from its ball.

"Blaze," it said.

"Use double kick on Tyranitar!" said William.

Blaziken kicked the wild Tyranitar in the face with both of it's feet.

"Again!" said William.

Blaziken kicked Tyranitar again with both of it's feet. Blaziken did this several times until Tyranitar fainted. William tossed a black pokeball with yellow stripes towards Nate.

"Nate, use this!" said William.

"What? Why me?" asked Nate.

"Don't you want another pokemon besides Pigeot and Baltoy?" said William.

"Yes," said Nate.

"Well now is your chance," said William.

"All right. Go pokeball!" said Nate as he threw the black and yellow striped pokeball at Tyranitar. The large pokemon was sucked into the ball. The middle button flashed red three times and then it stopped.

"Yes! I guess Tyranitar is now mine," said Nate as he picked up the pokeball.

"Yamask and Lampent, are you ok?" asked William. Both ghost Pokemon smiled.

"They seem quite happy that you dealt with Tyranitar," said Brenda.

"Yes, and I know why. Tyranitar is part dark type, something ghost Pokemon are weak against," said William.

"Hey look over there," said Nate pointing to a small hole in the cave wall.

"Looks like we can get out, but we need to make that hole bigger. Nate, call out Tyranitar. I think it can use rock smash," said William.

"All right. Tyranitar, come out and use rock smash on the wall," said Nate. The large dinosaur like Pokemon emerged from its pokeball and made the hole bigger by smashing it's tail into the wall.

"Let's move!" said William.

 **Chapter 4- The School Admins**

As our friends exited the cave they noticed John was heading off to the city on his hover bike.

"Where is he going?" asked Brenda.

"He's heading to Seattle!" said Nate.

"We must stop him!" said William.

"Not so fast, punks!" said a man. Two Team Meanie grunts appeared in front of our friends with a rock turtle and a black, yellow and purple snake.

"Yeah, we are here to stop you from ruining our goal," said a grunt.

"Golem, stone edge," said the other grunt. A group of rocks came hurtling towards the three friends.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nate and Brenda.

Then a tall, yellow and black striped creature appeared from atop the cave, landed infront of William and knocked away the stones with its glowing tail.

"It's an Ampharos," said William.

"It used iron tail to knock away the rocks," said Nate.

"Seviper, use bite," said the first grunt. The long snake came at the friends with its mouth open. Then a fat purple creature with tubes on every part of it's body appeared out of nowhere. It started to yell out and giant sound waves blew Seviper back.

"An Exploud?" said Brenda.

"It just used hyper voice!" said Nate.

"Wait, Ampharos and Exploud, then that means..." said William. Then two men appeared.

"Yes, Will," said one of the men.

"It's Brendon and Zach!" said Nate.

"Who are you two?" asked a Team Meanie grunt.

"I am Brendon, and this is my brother Zach, and we are the Chrysalis School admins," said Brendon.

"You dare to interfere!" said a grunt.

"Seviper, flamethrower!" yelled the other grunt. Bright orange flames came shooting out of Seviper's mouth.

"Baltoy, save Ampharos and Exploud with protect!" cried Nate as he threw his pokeball. Out came a tan and red striped creature. It created a shield that blocked the flamethrower.

"Will, take your friends and go," said Zach.

"Right," said Will.

"Now what?" asked Nate.

"I want you to take Brenda and go after John," said Will.

"What about you?" asked Brenda.

"I have to get something back at school, but I will be there soon," said Will.

"Ok," said Brenda.

"We will meet you there," said Nate.

The friends took off in separate directions.

 **Chapter 5- They Will Not Have Mew!**

Meanwhile in the Puget Sound a boy, by the name of Michael, was riding on top of his Wailord with a Wingull on his shoulder and a Lucario, a blue and grey dog that stood on two feet, at his side.

"Do you sense anything Lucario?" asked Michael.

Lucario used it's arua to find if there was danger with in the city. It saw a man on a hovercraft chasing Mew. Then it pointed in that direction.

"Good job! Wailord, full speed ahead!" said Michael. The large blue whale started to swim faster.

In the City...

"John, the teenagers have escaped!" said a grunt on John's radio.

"Stop them now! I have Mew in my sights and I won't rest until I have it," said John.

"Yes, Sir," said the grunt.

Brenda and Nate arrive in Seattle to see John chasing Mew.

"Mew, over here!" said Brenda. Mew heard Brenda's call and came over to her and Nate.

"Grrr! Why won't you leave me to my work!" said John.

"Because bad guys never win in the world of Pokemon," said Will as he appeared out of thin air.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" asked Nate.

"I got help from a student's Alakazam," said Will.

"Does not matter, I will be victorious," said John.

Then...

"Wingull, use ice beam!" said a voice. A beam of ice hit John's hover vehicle and he fell off but was saved by his Pokemon. Everybody turned to a small building where the voice was heard. They saw a boy and his Lucario on top of the building.

"It's Michael," said Brenda and Nate.

"Why you little..." said John.

"I leave it to you, Doty," said Michael.

"Thank you," said Will.

"What do you think you can do?" asked John

"I was bullied up until high school, and still today I'm teased by my brother, but I will not tolerate the capturing of wonderful creatures that belong to other people! This ends now!" yelled William showing a pink and purple pokeball with the letter M on it.

"Uh oh, someone's not happy," said Michael.

"A Master Ball!" said John.

"Groudon, show this world your immense power!" said Will. A giant red beast appeared from the Master Ball.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed John.

"ERUPTION!" screamed Will to Groudon. Groudon put it's mouth towards the sky and shot out fire and flaming rocks that hit John's Pokemon. Gengar, Medicham and Ekans fainted.

"Oh no!" cried John.

"It's over, John," said Will.

"No! It's not over! If I have to get rid of you to succeed, so be it!" said John as he pulled out a gun.

"WTF!" said Nate.

"Doty, do something!" said cried Brenda.

"Uhh?" said Will. Then Michael's Wingull froze John with ice beam.

"N n n no! Ffff fine, you win," said John.

"Yeah!" screamed everyone.

"Thanks Michael," said Will.

"No problem," said Michael.

"You too, Groudon," said Will. Groudon nodded it's head

"That's awesome," said Nate.

"Thanks. You can return now, Groudon," said Will. Groudon was zapped back into its ball. Will put the ball back on his belt.

"Hey guys!" said a voice.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" asked Nate.

"School's almost over! Let's head back to enjoy the final moments," said Charlie.

"Right!" said Will.

Then the police came and arrested John and his men and everyone else went back to school to celebrate the final moments before summer break.

 **Epilogue**

Well, my friends, that ends the story of William in the Milkyway dimension. Now that William and his friends have a better understanding of Pokemon, they can live amongst them and make friends with them too. And like the saying goes... Got to catch them all.

"That was a good story, Grandpa" said the young boy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Grandpa

"Are there more stories about William?" asked the grandson.

"There is one a very dark story about..." said Grandpa.

"Don't tell me, just read it!" said the boy.

"I'll save it for another time," said Grandpa.

"Ok," said the boy.

The End


End file.
